dragons and books
by ningyobaka
Summary: a gazille and levi au fic. in a romantic fairy tale sort of way. T for gazille's potty mouth
1. intro begining ch1

In the kingdom of Magnolia there was a content village by the name of Fairytail. Though to any outsider it would seem like a normal village, this one always had a shortage of metal. Every week the villagers had to take all their scrap and damaged metal belongings to an area outside the village walls. This was all to keep an oversized dragon happy and fed, if they did not collect enough metal for the dragons hunger, he would rampage through the town destroying buildings stealing the metal. This was a simple trade that the villagers kept with for the sake and safety of their town. as the dragon also seemed to eat villains who kept to the forest, it seemed like a good trade.

That was till magnolia went to war with Hargon. War demands for metal and other raw materials skyrocketed leaving the villagers over the very limits of what they could handle for themselves, the war and the dragon. The village leader Makrov had no choice but to try and remove the dragons threat to the village. He sent out his best warriors to find the dragon as it slept and destroy it.

It had been two days since the fighters set out when the dragon attacked the village.


	2. attack

The black scaled dragon roared as he tore through building after building leaving nothing but ruble in his wake as he made his way deeper into town. The villagers ran for the center of town towards Makrov's home. Makrov's daughter Levi stayed close to a fountain in the town square hoping for a chance to distract the dragon from his destructive path. As the dragon made his way into the square, Levi removed a brick from the fountain allowing the water to flow freely once the dragon stepped into it she wrote the word freeze with her pen.

"Please dragon stop!" Levi cried out to him waving her arms. "What has caused you to become so upset?"

The dragon roared with annoyance as the ice chilled his tender pads on his claws, but did little more than to annoy him. His attention turned towards the blue haired girl who'd dare attack him, he bounded to her with a roar ignoring her words. As she tried to run he knocked her to the ground, tossing her around till she lay unconscious. Makrov made his way to the square just in time to witness his daughter lie still on the ground.

"How dare you dragon!" Makrov yelled in fury as he grew in size to face the dragon.

"How dare i?" roared the dragon staying above his victim. "How dare you try to attack me in my home! After all I've done for you lousy humans!" he spew forth razors from his breathe along with blue flame at Makrov. And swung his tail to bat away a seemingly tiny Jet and Droy as they tried to reach their fallen childhood friend. He blasted Makrov with another blast before he recovered from the first, knocking him into several buildings bringing them down.

"Where are my men?" Makrov shouted as he began to shrink in size, unable to sustain that strong of magic for long in his old age, after such brute attacks.

"Dead as they should be!" the dragon roared. "How dare you Makrov betray our oath! I give your village protection you give me food that was the deal!"

"I had no choice dragon," Makrov pleaded his head down cast in guilt. "We cannot sustain this oath with war raging through the kingdom. I had no choice."

"No choice!" the dragon roared again spewing metal and flame. "You could have come to me in peaceful means and I could've cut down my meals! But instead you tried to destroy me!"

He met the dragons gaze. "Please, let me at least take my daughter and treat her wounds. I will make amends for my poor choices dragon I will, but let me save my daughter."

The dragon scooped up the girl who lay before him in his claws, clutching her gently. "No Makrov, for your betrayal on me, I will make you pay. And keep insurance for you to keep your oath. You may cut the amount you feed me, but I'm taking your daughter. If I so much as smell a single warrior from your village near my home, or stop leaving me food, I care not what they come for or your reasons, but I will slaughter them and drop the pieces of your child onto your house, before I lay waste to this village!" The dragon spread his wings and took off into the sky.

"Wait dragon please!" Makrov cried into the air after the dragon, chasing after it till it was just a dot and the villagers held back their crying leader.


	3. heal

The dragon had ignored Makrov's pleas as he headed towards his friend's home in the protection of the clouds. He had battered the poor girl more than he meant to in his rage, and she was indeed need of medical attention. He stopped at a cave high in the mountains above the clouds to get her the medical attention she would need.

"Wendy, Grandeedney are you home?" The dragon called into the cave before he dared to enter.

"Yes, come in, come in what can we help you with?" Grandeedney called out as she came forth she had a bright smile on her face till she saw the girl clutched to him. "My dear boy, what is this?"

"It's a human, she was injured…" he paused uncomfortable lying to the older dragon. "I lost my temper." He said as he lowered his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her so badly. She needs healing, I was hoping…"

"Ask no more." Grandeedney said as she took the girl from him in her claws, Heading deeper into the cave. "Wendy! Meet me in the back chamber; I'm going to need some help healing a young lady."

"Oh dear what happened?" Wendy proclaimed as she met up with them and saw the poor girl's condition.

"An accident, she needs help and I feel these forms might not do well for the task." Grandeedney said as she started to shrink and change in shape Wendy followed suit. And began to help Grandeedney tend to the young lady.

"What should I do?" asked the black dragon, lowering his head, to the older dragoness.

"You can wait out in the main cavern; we will need some time to heal your friend. Natsu and Igneel will be home soon to keep you company dear." Grandeedney said ushering him back into the main cave opening.

The dragon slowly made his way into the main cavern, and hoped that Wendy and her mother finished healing the girl before the two rowdier dragons in the family returned. He shuddered at the thought of having to "play nice" with Natsu till he left. Igneel wasn't much better, a goofy oaf of a dragon as much as his son. Made him wonder how such a calm dragon and hyper one could become mates.

Though it didn't seem that fate was on his side today.

"What are you doing here metal head?" Igneel said as he came into the cavern room, his father close behind.

"None of your business flame brain." He growled under his breathe.

"It is my business though Gazille as you are in my territory without my prior consent." Igneel said. "So speak up? Or do you wish to fight me?" Igneel said with a cocky grin.

Natsu bounded around the cave. "No let me fight him dad! I'm burning for a fight I can take him!" Natsu howled.

"There will be no fighting!" Grandeedney said as she entered in her smaller form.

"Honey why are you in that body?" Igneel said as he looked at his mate quizzically.

"Gazille, is here with my permission. He brought a small friend with him who needed healing, this was the best form to be in for the task." She pointed a slender finger at her husband's nose. "So be nice, this is my home too."

"Yes dear." Igneel said lapping his tongue against his mate's face.

"Awe but mom! Me and Gazille haven't gotten to fight in a while." Natsu whined rolling around the floor.

"I don't want to fight with you tonight pink ass." Gazille grumbled.

"What are you chicken, metal breathe?" Natsu taunted as he hoped under his nose.

"Gazille is going to need his energy to take his friend home once she's healed." Grandeedney scolded her son, pushing him away from Gazille. "Now leave him alone."

"She?" Igneel and Natsu said in unison picking their heads up and starring at Gazille. The poor boy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Let him rest!" Grandeedney said again swatting at the two males in her life and giggling at their childishness. "Gazille, you can take her home in about an hour. That's all the time it will take Wendy and i. till then rest." With those final words Gazille settled down to rest for a short while, and Natsu and Igneel went to cause mayhem elsewhere in there cavern home.


	4. sleep

Once Levi was well enough for travel but still not awake yet, Gazille insisted on taking her. Though the healing dragons protested. He held her gingerly as he flew careful not to stir, or jostle her to much as he flew home to his own cave deep inside a dormant volcano outside of fairy tail. Gazille was careful to lay her gently in the middle of his bed. A large pile of soft grasses with soft sheep skins on top. Once he was satisfied with her placement and that she wouldn't roll off, Gazille made his way to other rooms to secure magical barriers and eat a bit while he waited for his guest to awaken.

The sounds of Levi stirring brought Gazille back to his room chamber in time to answer her calls.

"Where am i?" Levi asked to no one as she gazed around her dark surroundings.

"Tsk, you're in my home." Gazille grunted. He puffed is breathe causing a bit of dirt to cloud up.

"master dragon!" Levi called out in shock trying to see him in the dark, once her eyes picked up the glint of what little light there was off his eyes she could make out a faint silhouette. "Please forgive me for attacking you." She said humbly as she crawled up and bowed before him. "I was just trying to protect the other villagers from your rage."

Gazille scoffed. "Don't bow or ask for forgiveness. I attacked you and injured you far worse than you me."

"But I am not hurt badly, or at least I don't feel it." Levi said looking over herself.

"I had you healed." Gazille stated. "Now go back to sleep. You still need rest."

"But master dragon, why am I at your home? Why did you attack our village? I thought you were our protector? Where is my father?" Levi quickly voiced. She had so many questions, and wanted her confusion cleared.

"I was your village protector, and I believe that contract has be settled with new terms now." Gazille stated gruffly. "I attacked your village because the contract for protection was broken when your father sent warriors to try and kill me!" Gazille roared in anger.

Levi backed up a bit on the bed afraid the dragon's rage. "Wha… what do you mean? Father wouldn't do that. He only speaks highly of you master dragon."

Gazille scoffed at her naivety. "Believe what you want. But I was attacked by your fathers warriors sent to kill me to rid your village of the burden of feeding me. But I've gotten my revenge and protected myself from such future attacks, or confrontations. Now do as I say and rest. I do not wish to answer any further questions."

"Wait! Just answer the ones I've asked already." Levi said crawling closer to his edge of the bed. "What am I doing here if …" Levi started not sure what to ask, tears welling up with her fears. She fell back as Gazille came towards and placed his head above her glaring down at her.

"You are my security to make sure your father does not try to break our contract again. You are my prisoner and you will be staying here with me. I'm not known for my patience so do as I say and rest." He growled at her and she shook with fear. He turned from her and began to leave the cavern. Once at the opening he took a deep breath and turned his head once more to her. Her sobs easily audible to him. "I will answer questions for you tomorrow. Do not try to escape from here in the night." He added before leaving.

Levi laid on the bed for a long time just crying to herself, here she was alone and scared, a prisoner to an enraged dragon, and he expected her to just sleep soundly after that. She could've scoffed at his arrogant stupidity if she wasn't so frightened. Soon the air turned cold and she began to shiver with her sobs just making them worse. She could only hope she was keeping the dragon awake too for him to be so cruel to her.

And he did hear her sobs and after a few hours couldn't take it anymore stormed back into his room from his father's chamber. "Would you stop with the crying and just sleep already!" Gazille roared at her, pacing in front of his bed.

"I cannot! How to expect me to not cry? When you've told me that you've taken me from my family besides I'm too cold to sleep!" Levi cried before tossing and handful grasses from his bed at him.

"You're cold?" Gazille questioned when he stopped pacing to look at Levi.

"Yes I'm cold! I'm in a dank dark drafty cave in the ground. And all I have to wear is my shirt and shorts!" Levi yelled out him frustrated and exhausted, she no longer cared if he ate her. Which to her it looked like he might. Gazille had clambered forward and was climbing up into his bed. Levi fell back and tried to scamper away from him.

"What are you doing?" Gazille asked confused as he settled down and blocked her with his tail.

"What are you doing?" Levi questioned back as she bumped into the dragon's tail. He pushed her back into the middle of the bed close to his side.

"You said you are cold, I'm attempting to keep you warm. Now sleep." Gazille said as he lowered his head and curled his body around Levi. She gasped as he yawned and fell back against his hind leg. "I won't eat you bookworm. Just rest." He pushed her down with his tail and held her till she stopped struggling.

Levi did find herself comfortably warm and quickly finding sleep from all the exhaustion from crying. Tear stains still burning her cheeks. But the edges of her mind were still functioning enough for one last question she placed to the dragon as she yawned. "Why'd you call me that? Only one friend of mine has ever called me that."

"No more questions tonight. Sleep." Gazille said with another yawn. Once he was sure she was asleep he curled more up against her and tucked his tail around her protectively. "Stupid lying humans, messing everything up." He grumbled. "I'll be the one asking you for forgiveness bookworm."


	5. questions

Levi awoke to the smell of cooked meat drifting into the room. The bed beside her was empty of the dragon as well as the room she noted once we had good look around. Light casted in from small holes in the ceiling of the room so she could make her way across it. Because Levi's grumbling stomach wouldn't ignore the smell of food. Once to the cavern entrance Levi was knocked back. She rubbed her head where she felt like she had hit an invisible wall. "Why on earth is there a seal here?" Levi grumbled out loud.

"To keep you from wondering around, where you aren't allowed" Gazille said with a rough voice as he came down the hall. Levi backed away as he entered the room. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I smelled food and I was hungry." Levi said with a glare. "Or are you going to starve me too master dragon?"

"Stop calling me that. That is what your father calls mine. I'm no master dragon." Gazille growled. "I'll be bringing you food once it's done. You're not allowed to leave this room. So don't even try. And if I even catch you trying to rewrite those seals I promise you will regret it."

Levi stumbled forward and raised a hand as Gazille turned to leave. "How do you know that? How do you know I can rewrite seals? I only used solid script when I attacked you. And does that mean there are two of you? Two dragons I mean?"

Gazille huffed and growled. "I will answer questions at breakfast. Not till then. For now just stay put." Levi lowered her hand and wrapped both her arms around herself. Her head down cast to her feet, she was willing to wait for answer if she got them. "I won't be long." Gazille added as he left the room again his own head cast down.

Levi climbed back up on the pile of furs and grasses and awaited his return. Something about the way he talked and the things he said and called her were striking her with an odd deja-vu. Levi brushed out her hair the best she could with her fingers while she waited and thought.

Gazille changed forms to finish prepping breakfast. It was always easier to cut and stir things with human hands for him. At least when he was preparing a human size meal. Once the meals were finished Gazille returned to his dragon form holding a small plate for Levi in one hand of about two pounds of bacon and half an ostrich egg, and the rest of the pig and three and a half ostrich eggs for him on another much larger plate for him. He returned to his bedroom to find Levi sitting delicately on his bed awaiting his return. "I have bacon and eggs for you. I hope that's enough." Gazille carefully placed the plate on the bed beside her, though it was still as big as her whole lap.

Levi's eyes went wide. "All of this is for me?"

"Yes is something wrong with my cooking?" Gazille gruffed before laying out on the floor to eat his meal.

"No, no, it's just that it's so much food. I'm not sure I can eat it all." Levi said with an embarrassed blush.

"Eat what you wish; I'm not going to be offended." Gazille said as he tore into his meal. He glanced over for a second to see her pick up a piece of bacon and gingerly nibble at it, before devouring her bites faster. Gazille smiled to himself as he dug into his own.

"Um," Levi started to mumble out before she started on her eggs. "You said you'd answer my questions at breakfast…" she wouldn't make eye contact with Gazille when he looked back up at her from his meal.

"Yes I did, so ask your questions." Gazille then added, "One at a time." He then returned to his plate taking a bite.

"You said that your father was master dragon that my father spoke of, but we only know of one dragon living in our woods, is your father somewhere else in this den of yours?" Levi asked taping a piece of bacon on lips as she thought out her question.

"No, my father is out on a journey at the moment and I'm here alone." Gazille said with his mouthful.

"How come no one in the village knew there were two dragons?" Levi asked next.

"Humans are liars and thieves, and I was born in this cave. My father thought it best for my safety as a hatchling and child if the humans didn't know about me. That way they wouldn't attack his weakness to get rid of him." Gazille stated gruffly.

Levi was taken aback by his statement and slightly insulted. "Not all humans are liars or thieves!"

"Like your father right? Who sent his people to kill me while I slept?" Gazille shot back angrily.

"I don't believe my father would do that!" Levi shot back.

"Believe what you want but I know what he did! He betrayed the oath he had with my father! Just like my father said he would! Humans can't be trusted my father always told me, and keep an eye open for their back stabbing ways. And he was right!" Gazille roared at her.

"Fine then! Why'd your father make a deal with my father anyway then if he thought that?" Levi shot back at him while tossing a piece of bacon at him.

"Because we needed metal for food! We can't just live off meat and plants like humans, we need other things as well. And his choice was kill humans and take their metal, or make a deal with them to get some to eat. If we just killed for it we'd be hunted down. My father didn't want to put me in danger, so he made a deal with dirty humans to protect me!" Gazille barked jumping up at Levi she fell back to avoid being hit by his head. He tilted his head back in frustration and roared. "Grrrr, fucking stupid humans messing everything up. I hate fighting with you bookworm!"

Levi's body shook with fear as the dragon had been so close letting loose his anger. "You called me that last night. Why? Only one other person has ever called me that."

"I'm not answering that right now, ask something else." Gazille said as he backed off seeing he was scaring her.

"You said you'd answer my questions." Levi stated as she carefully sat back up. Moving her plate onto the bed once more.

"And I will, just not right now ask something else." Gazille growled out.

"What's your name?" Levi asked as she raised an eyebrow growing more confident.

"Just call me dragon." Gazille stated glancing away. "You seem to like that."

"But that's not your name. I want to know your name. Do you know mine?" Levi asked moving forward.

Gazille backed up a bit annoyed, and disconcerted. "Yes I know your name, Levi"

"How do you know my name?" Levi said moving forward sliding down his bed. "And why do you call me bookworm if you know name?"

Gazille backed away some more growling. "I said I don't want to answer that question."

"Only my friend Gazille has ever called me that!" Levi said bravely pointing an accusing finger at Gazille. "What did you do to him? He wasn't one of the warriors you say my father sent after you is it? You didn't kill him did you?" Levi clamored down from her seat and began to beat her fists against his chest. "How could you, you evil, evil creature." Levi cried into his chest as she pounded her little fists against his chest scales. "He was my friend, my best friend!" Levi sobbed. "I loved him."

"Levi stop it's not like that." Gazille said once he could get a word in, trying to back up. She didn't allow it following him and crying. "Levi, stop. Bookworm I promise it's not like that! Please just listen to me." He nudged her away with his head as gently as he could. She fell back on the floor but uninjured. He placed a claw on either side of her. "Please just listen to me for one minute bookworm." Gazille nudged her again with his head. She stayed still but glared up at him, tears streaming down her face.

Gazille sighed. "I really didn't want to have to tell you this just yet. Everything's just been so screwed up. I didn't have a choice; please just understand that at least."

"What? No choice but to kill someone I love?" Levi spat at him, as Gazille started to shrink.

"No Levi, I am Gazille." He said as he continued to shrink and change shape. Soon he was human leaning over a wide eyed Levi. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."


	6. truth

Levi was so shocked for a minute she just stared at him with her mouth open. Her mouth gaped like a fish gasping for air as she tried to form words to say all the things she was feeling, thinking, she wasn't sure which maybe both. Finally able to voice the one thing she was sure of, she quietly burst out, "I don't understand. How can you be my Gazille?"

"Levi, I am your Gazille." Gazille said softly, his throat tight with fear.

"But you're the dragon and you just changed into a… a… human." Levi stuttered out. "You're the dragon." Levi stated again.

"Yes I'm a dragon. I didn't tell you before because I was afraid I'd lose you, or worse. I'm only telling you now because I don't have a choice." He poked her head as he sat up. "You went a little crazy on me."

"How'd you change into a human then?" Levi said pulling herself up slowly.

"All dragons can do that. We are shape shifters. When I met you I was hiding as a human as my father told me. And it wasn't safe to tell you what I really was." Gazille said giving her a hand up. "But now it doesn't matter because you're here with me and you can't tell anyone."

"What?" Levi asked pulling herself up.

"What do you mean what? I just told you I'm a dragon. But everything is ok because now you know and my family's secrete is still safe." Gazille said kind of roughly. Then his eyes widened a bit, hand to his chin. "Maybe you're old man didn't fuck shit up as bad as I thought." He reached forward and grabbed Levi's hands roughly in his. "We are still together and now you know and everything will be ok again. As long as I can convince dad not to freak out, with having a human living here."

"Wait Gazille what do you mean living here?" Levi asked confused and dishearten.

"Levi you can't leave here I told you. Your dad betrayed my family." Gazille growled. "So you have to stay here. With me." He crossed his arms across his chest when Levi pulled her hands away from his.

"You said so yourself Gazille we are friends. You told me once you loved me." Levi said tentatively, holding a hand out to him. "Do you still feel that way?"

Gazille tsk at her and rolled his eyes but took her hand. "Of course I do. And now we can be together, with no lies or secretes between us."

"Gazille if you love me you can't hold me prisoner here. I want to see my father, maybe this whole thing was a misunderstanding, and now I can fix it." Levi said leaning towards him.

"No," Gazille said gruffly. "There is no misunderstanding. Your father attacked me. If you go back and tell him who I am, he will kill me and have an easier time at doing so." Gazille stood up and turned his back to her. "You are not going back and that's final."

Levi was taken aback and quickly climbed to her feet as well. "Gazille Redfox! You cannot and will not hold me prisoner here!" for added measure she stomped her foot at him.

"Bookworm I don't have a choice. You are staying here!" Gazille roared as he turned around to face her.

Levi had tears welling up in her eyes again. "And what about my feelings? I want to see my father. You say he betrayed you, but what about me? Did I betray you? Because you are punishing me! And you are the one who lied to me!" she yelled pushing him. Well attempting to, she did little more than bounce off him.

"It's not like that shrimp! You just don't understand. But I'm not going to lose you because of some stupid weak back stabbing humans!" Gazille growled. "I refuse too."

"No you are going to lose me to your own stubborn ways!" Levi shouted back at him. "I'm human too, do you find me to be a stupid weak back stabbing human?"

"No I don't! But you don't understand the dangers here. And I want you to be with me. That means you have to stay here. You said once you wanted to be with me too. Do you not remember that? Or do you take it back? Now that you know the real me?" Gazille said darkly his eyes narrowing.

"I love you! And that hasn't changed. Dragon or not. It couldn't ever change, we've been through so much. But I don't want to be a prisoner. And if you love me you won't hold me as me one. I deserve to be with my family Gazille. Please don't do this." Levi tried to plead with him, tears streaming down her face. Her hands clutched to his shirt.

Gazille wrapped his arms around her tiny body, holding her to him in a gentle hug pressing his cheek to her hair. "I'm sorry bookworm. But I don't have a choice I won't let your fathers betrayal take you from me. Humans won't take anyone else I love from me again. You can take your anger out on me for my decision, but you are staying here with me. Either willingly or a captive, I'd prefer willing but it seems I'll have to settle for captive." He let Levi pull away from him and look at him with eyes filled with pain, loss, and betrayal. The same things he had felt when the attackers had come that he recognized, maybe not friends but acquaintances he'd have thought better of. He saw her hand swing and did nothing to stop it. He took the slap to the side of his face his eyes cast down to his feet. He did everything in his power to hold back his instincts to attack back. If she needed this he'd allow it.

"How can you do this!" Levi cried at him, her body shaking with her emotions.

"Because I love Levi, that's how." Gazille said solemnly. "I've got to leave for a little while now. You'll be here without me. I won' leave you anything to write with for obvious reasons. I'll bring you back something though." Gazille turned his back to Levi as she fell to her knees on the floor holding her hands over her face sobbing. "Sorry bookworm." Gazille mumbled out as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Gazille had left his cave in his dragon form. He felt it was more capable of carrying the weight of his anger, pain, and rage. He flew quickly to the sky roaring out loudly enough to clear the forests of both frightened animal and man. He let his frustrations be heard to heavens. He had been too quick to say Makrov hadn't messed things up as badly as he thought. Now he felt it was even worse. After taking a few sweeps above the area to make sure it was clear and safe, he landed in an over grown brush filled spot of the forest and change back into his human body. With his hands stuffed in his pockets he climbed out into the main street that lead to fairy tail.

Gazille made his way into town carefully keeping his normal gruff look on his face. That was till Jet and Droy came running up to him crying once they saw him in town.

"Gazille, thank god you are alright." Droy said as he stopped in front of him.

"We were worried the dragon had gotten you too." Jet said from besides.

"Yeah the way he talked we'd thought he'd have eaten you too." Droy said Wiping away tears.

Gazille tsked at him. "I told those idiots to just turn around and go back to town. It was a stupid idea to mess with a dragon. I've lived in those woods all my life, and I'm smart enough not to go into the dragon's area. It's their own fault if they got killed."

"How can you say that Gazille?" jet said bitterly. "You don't know what that monster did!"

"It was justified. My family's lived peacefully with that dragon longer than this village has been around, and we've never provoked it." Gazille said hotly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well he took Levi, Gazille!" Droy yelled at him. "How's that justified for you! Almost killed her and then flew off with her."

"What?" Gazille shouted at him. "God damnit! Where's fucking Makrov at?" Gazille started storming as fast as he could off towards the center of town, acting as if in a panic.

"Gazille wait!" jet and Droy called out chasing after him.

Gazille pounded on Makrov's door once he reached. "Makrov! Makrov what did you do?" the door opened and Gazille stormed in with jet and Droy on his heels. Sitting on top of a table in his living room Makrov ushered the boys in. "old man, I told you! I told you when you asked for my help not to attack the dragon! What the hell where you thinking?"

"I made a grave mistake it seems." Makrov said lowering his head. "And my daughter is forced to suffer for my poor choices. I never even informed her of it."

"What are you just going to sit there and let him take her? What kind of father are you?" Gazille yelled out slamming his fist on the table besides the old man.

"Gazille stop it! It's not like that!" jet said moving to defend the leader of their town.

"Makrov can't do anything. There's no hope." Droy added.

"The dragon said if I sent anyone after her, he'd kill her." Makrov said solemnly, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Gazille I'm at a loss of what to do now. And I fear my daughter is lost until I can find a way to appease the dragon and repent for my mistakes."

Gazille roared loudly. "I told you! I told you, you old fool! Not to betray the dragon! You have no one to blame but yourself! But Levi has to be the one to pay for your stupidity. Our Levi. You didn't just betray the dragon Makrov, you betrayed, me and her as well. How could you?" Gazille kept a dark look on his face as he scorned the old man.

"And I am deeply sorry Gazille. I hope the dragon's rage wasn't turned against you as well?" Makrov said head still down cast.

"No." Gazille tsked at him. "I'm smart enough not to mess with a dragon or betray him. And I'm not just going to leave Levi to her fate. I'm not from this village, I'm going to go to the dragon myself and see her. If you're lucky I can talk some sense into the dragon. But I'm not going to let her be killed because of your short sightedness." Makrov's head shot up to look Gazille in the eyes.

"Gazille you can't! He'll kill you! And Levi too." Droy said pouncing forward.

"We care about her as much as you do, but you'll just be putting her life in danger." Jet added.

"Unlike you losers I'm not a part of this village, and my family has been friends with the dragon a lot longer than your village has been here. I'm not going to attack him. I'm going to talk to him and go see Levi." Gazille crossed his arms. "But I want something from you old man."

"What is it Gazille?" Makrov said solemnly, though hope glinting in his voice, believing his daughter maybe returned to him unharmed.

"Write a letter to Levi telling her what you did. She should at least know why the dragon is holding her. That you betrayed her and the dragon's trust. I'm not making promises to bring her back but I'm at least going to see her. If you want me to take something else to her I will also." Gazille said. "I'm not about to put her at risk for you again."

"Very well Gazille, I will do so. Please tell my daughter that I love her, and I will find a way to bring her home." Makrov said as he got off of his table and moved to his desk to write the letter.


End file.
